Ectopic tissue mineralization is associated with numerous human diseases, including chronic joint disease and acutely fatal neonatal syndromes. To prevent unwanted tissue calcification, factors which promote and inhibit tissue mineralization must be kept in tight balance. Genetic analysis of human kindreds and animal models of diseases associated with ectopic calcification have identified the balance of extracellular inorganic pyrophosphate (PPi) and phosphate (Pi) as an important regulator of ectopic tissue mineralization (Terkeltaub, 2001, Am. J. Phys. Cell Phys., 281:C1-C11). The activity of three extracellular enzymes—Tissue Non-specific Alkaline Phosphatase (TNAP), Progressive Ankylosis Protein (ANK), and Ecto-Nucleotide Pyrophosphatase/Phosphodiesterase-1 (NPP1)—tightly control the concentration of Pi and PPi in mammals at 1-3 mM and 2-3 μM respectively. PPi is a regulator of biomineralization, inhibiting the formation of basic calcium phosphate from amorphous calcium phosphate.
Diseases of ectopic calcification range from ultra-rare fatal diseases of infancy to common ailments associated with aging in a large percentage of the human population. IIAC, also referred to as generalized arterial calcification of infancy (GACI), is a rare and fatal form of ectopic calcification present in a very small cohort of unrelated kindreds (approximately 200 reported cases), and is characterized by the calcification of the internal elastic lamina of muscular arteries and stenosis due to myointimal proliferation. While the clinical presentation of these patients is variable, this malady results in death in the neonatal period, usually by age 6 months. OPLL is a common form of human mylelopathy caused by a compression of the spinal cord by ectopic ossification of the spinal ligaments (Stapleton et al., 2011. Neurosurgical Focus 30:E6). The disease occurs most frequently in the cervical spine, and was first described in the Japanese population where it has a prevalence of 1.9-4.3% of the entire population. The disease presentation is also variable, but several genes and proteins have emerged over the years as promising targets of etiologic investigation.
The human NPP family consists of seven extracellular, glycosylated proteins (i.e., NPP1, NPP2, NPP3, NPP4, NPP5, NPP6, and NPP7) that hydrolyze phosphodiester bonds (Bollen et al., 2000, Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol. 35:393-432; Stefan et al., 2005, Trends Biochem. Sci. 30:542-550; Goding et al., 2003, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1638:1-19). The enzymes are numbered in the order they were discovered. NPPs are cell-surface enzymes, with the exception of NPP2, which is exported to the plasma membrane but cleaved by furin and released into the extracellular fluid (Jansen et al., 2005, J. Cell Sci. 118:3081-3089). The enzymes have high degrees of sequence and structural homology, but exhibit a diverse substrate specificity that encompasses nucleotides to lipids.
NPP1 (also known as PC-1) is a type 2 extracellular membrane-bound glycoprotein located on the mineral-depositing matrix vesicles of osteoblasts and chondrocytes, and hydrolyzes extracellular nucleotides (principally ATP) into AMP and PPi (Bollen et al., 2000, Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol. 35:393-432; Terkeltaub, 2006, Purinergic signaling 2:371-377). PPi functions as a potent inhibitor of ectopic tissue mineralization by binding to nascent hydroxyapatite (HA) crystals, thereby preventing the future growth of these crystals (Terkeltaub, 2006, Purinergic signaling 2:371-377; Addison et al., 2007, J. Biol. Chem. 282:15872-15873). NPP1 generates PPi via the hydrolysis of nucleotide triphosphates (NTP's), ANK transports intracellular PPi into the extracellular space, and TNAP removes PPi via the direct hydrolysis of PPi into Pi (FIG. 1).
NPP2 is a lysophospholipase-D enzyme that generates lyso-phosphatidic acid (LPA) from lyso-phosphocholine (Umezu-Goto et al., 2002, J. Cell Biol. 158:227-233). NPP4 was recently shown to be a di-adenosine triphosphate (Ap3A) hydrolase and a potent pro-coagulant factor on the surface of vascular surfaces (Albright et al., 2012, Blood 120:4432-4440). NPP5 remains uncharacterized, and NPP6 and NPP7 both hydrolyze lipid substrates; NPP6 is a lysophopholipase-C enzyme, and NPP7 is an alkaline sphingomyelinase (Duan et al., 2003, J. Biol. Chem. 278:38528-36; Sakagami et al., 2005, J. Biol. Chem. 23084-93).
The lack of production and purification of significant quantities of biologically active NPP proteins in this membrane bound protein family has previously hampered their study and characterization. Expression systems for soluble NPP4 and NPP1 have not been demonstrated for large scale protein production and purification. Mutations in NPP4 to alter the enzymatic activity of the enzyme from Ap3A to ATP have not been reported.
Extracellular nucleotides engage in paracrine and autocrine cell signaling by binding purinergic receptors on cell surfaces, resulting in a wide range of physiologic responses including platelet aggregation (Offermanns, 2006, Circ. Res. 99:1293-1304), bone development and remodeling (Terkeltaub, 2006, Purinergic Signalling 2:371-377), and endocrinopathies such as diabetes and obesity (Omatsu-Kanbe et al., 2002, Exper. Physiol. 87:643-652; Schodel et al., 2004, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 321:767-773). Purinergic P2X receptors present on cell surfaces are ion channels that bind mainly ATP, while P2Y receptors are cell surface G-protein coupled receptors that interact with a broader range of nucleotides. The concentration of extracellular purine substrates driving purinergic signaling is determined by the release of ectonucleotides via degranulation or cell lysis, the rate of ectonucleotide synthesis, and the catabolism of ectonucleotides by ectoenzymes.
Platelet aggregation is induced via interaction of extracellular ADP with platelet P2Y1 and P2Y12 purinergic receptors, resulting in rapid calcium influx followed by further platelet activation, degranulation, and irreversible shape change to extend the growing thrombus. Metabolism of extracellular ADP by membrane-bound CD39 on vascular endothelial cells and soluble phosphohydrolases in the platelet microenvironment rapidly degrade ADP into AMP and Pi, limiting the extension of the aggregatory burst of ADP to platelets in the immediate vicinity of the activated, degranulating platelets. AMP is further metabolized by membrane bound CD73 into adenosine, a potent antithrombotic signaling molecule which modulates vascular tone, decreases leukocyte adhesion, and limits thrombus formation. The release of platelet dense core granules disgorges high concentrations of ADP into the thrombotic microenvironment, further stimulating platelet aggregation.
Platelets dense-core granules also contain high concentrations of the dinucleotide Ap3A, which can reach local concentrations of over 100 μM upon platelet degranulation. The role of Ap3A in hemostasis has never been fully defined, but Ap3A has long been thought to represent more stable ‘chemically masked’ ADP which could be released into the thrombotic microenvironment to sustain platelet aggregation. Ap3A hydrolytic activity has been identified on the vascular surfaces of both bovine and porcine endothelial cells.
There is a need in the art for novel compositions and methods for treating diseases and disorders associated with pathological calcification and/or pathological ossification. Such compositions and methods should not undesirably disturb other physiologic processes. The present invention fulfills this need.